Dawn Of A New Day
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: 1shot: The boat back to duelist kingdom gets stopped due to a storm, people have to share rooms and Ryuzaki's not to happy about it.. but it maybe the start to something oh so much more [HagaXRyuzaki][WeevilXRex]


Dawn Of A New Day  
  
AN: there needs to be more Haga X Ryuzaki [WeevilXRex] so ya.. and this is also for a friend of mine! ^.^ Mikky! I hope you all and she likes this! I own nothing so ha O.o;  
  
----  
  
Dawn Of A New Day  
  
Rain poured down from the sky as dark clouds blocked any light that was trying to find its way on to the small island. It was as if a premature night had befallen the land and the small dock, which was being bashed into by wave upon wave of seawater. A cruise ship waited out in the deeper part of the islands coast waiting for a calmer time to come so it could take out the duellists who had failed. Water lashed against the great vessel causing a small stir from those whom dwelled inside it.  
  
Ryuzaki growled and stomped down the halls in a fowl mood, he was still sore about losing and being kicked off the island and losing his best card to a bigger moron then even he was! But what he had just been told was really the final straw for him. Since the ship wasn't permitted to leave due to the weather the staff of the vessel had to take residence in some of the rooms. Meaning passengers had to double up.  
  
'Why the fuck should –I- have to share a room!' he narrowed his eyes and turned the corner looking at the numbers that lined the doors.  
  
'38...39...40!'  
  
He didn't bother tapping on the door to signal to anyone that he was going to enter, after all this was him room too he had as much right as the person behind the door. Said door was slammed open causing the rooms real owner to jump with a start and whirl around from what he was doing. The owner of the room blinked from shock and watched the brunet chuck his belongings on the spare bed.  
  
"And what do you think your doing?" he asked at last standing up to confront Ryuzaki.  
  
"Oh god, I didn't know I'd be here with you.."  
  
"Well, you are and I would have liked a small knock before you blew in like a hurricane" Haga said simply and sat back down on the sofa glancing down at his deck with its cards in simple piles according to types of card.  
  
"I COULD have but.. This way was much more fun" Ryuzaki shot him a cheesy grin before lying down on his bed.  
  
"Ha, ha" The green haired teen replied dryly.  
  
The hours went by and the supposed day turned away into the night and the clouds started to part letting the full moon shin though. The moons pale beams made the water come alive and sparkle, Haga sighed and looked out the small window taking a break from seeing what he could do to his deck to kick ass at the next tournament. He never let on but he really enjoyed looking at the stars. Leaning on one arm he watched unaware that his so- called rival was waking from his sleep.  
  
Ryuzaki yawned and wriggled around in his sleep coming closer to the edge, Haga watched from the corner of his eye with a small smirk on his face. The Dino duellist smiled in his sleep and wiggled a little more until...  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
He landed with a small thud on the floor with the red sheets that had once graced the bed tangled around his legs and midriff. Haga burst into a fit of high pitched laugher which Ryuzaki shot him a dirty look for all the white trying to uncacoon himself from said sheets.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Help!" he whined and pouted the only effect that gained him was more glass breaking laughter.  
  
"But this is much more entertaining" Haga snickered.  
  
Ryuzaki growled all the curses in the book as he fought with the sheets once more succeeding, or so he thought, in getting out. He stood up with a grin and then advanced towards Haga with his fists clenched when he felt something wrap around his feet and pull him to the floor once again. Waving his arms in a desperate attempt to not fall flat on his face his efforts were pointless when he fell backwards and landed on his rear end.  
  
"If this wasn't so funny, I may even pity you" The younger boy chuckled and went over to the once again tangled up brunet.  
  
"When I get out of this there will be nothing left of YOU to pity!" He snarled and glared up at Haga who was now standing over him with a smug look on his face.  
  
Deep blue eyes that hid behind gold frames with a pure look of amusement met ones of steely blue that held anger and annoyance met for a brief moment. It would seem to any one walking into the room at that moment that they were talking to one another with their minds. The connection was at last broken when Ryuzaki snorted and turned his head.  
  
"Ok. Ok I'll help! Its almost painful watching you make even more of a fool of yourself, honestly"  
  
"Gee your kindness touches me" Ryuzaki retorted.  
  
"And so it should"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Haga kneeled down to help Ryuzaki when a wicked idea crept into his head, he had a small thing for the brutally honest teen for quite some time and now he had him where he wanted, and on his terms. Leaning down closer so his face was just inches away from a confused Ryuzaki, it was rather funny the look. The normally confident duellist looked like a small animal that had been caught in the headlights of a truck.  
  
"I have a better idea" he cooed.  
  
"You...do?"  
  
"Indeed, indeed"  
  
Before Ryuzaki could say another word Haga crushed his lips onto his making a decent job of cutting all sound from the boy other then muffed surprise and much to Haga's amusement none were of protest. Ryuzaki mentally shrugged and kissed back a little trying to get past the shock and confusement of the situation he never dreamed of finding himself in, with any one, let alone the other duellist.  
  
"Now THAT shut you up" Haga snickered with a wicked grin on his pale features as he ran a hand along the length of Ryuzaki's body causing him to shudder.  
  
"So your plan is to shock me to death eh?"  
  
"Do you believe that?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"That's what I thought"  
  
Haga kissed him once again before pulling back slowly leaving from a lingering kiss, his eyes wondered over the helpless teen's body and he nodded as if he had picked a decent pet or something on those lines. Ryuzaki was too stunned to speak from what was going on but he was able to unhook his foot from the blankets that curled around him.  
  
"Like what you see?" Ryuzaki asked in a dry tone as he sat up pulling himself free.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No shame"  
  
Ryuzaki feeling he had played the passive one long enough grabbed Haga by his shirt and yanked him down on top of him which may not have been his best move. Haga straddled his hips with a huge smirk that normally meant he was up to no good. He was about to open his mouth when the whole room shook causing the two to role so Ryuzaki was on top.  
  
"What the fuck?" He opened his eyes wide with shock and glanced to the window.  
  
"Great, storms back" he grumbled.  
  
"So?"  
  
Haga rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"It's not like this is the Titanic Ryuzaki!"  
  
"Don't insult my intelligence!"  
  
"I'd never do that! You do that so well yourself.." Haga smirked and rolled them over so he was on top and pinned Ryuzaki to the ground.  
  
"This is better ne?" he grinned and before Ryuzaki could protest Haga forced his tongue into his mouth in another mind blowing kiss.  
  
Ryuzaki knew what was happening really shouldn't have been happening but right now he honestly didn't care about any mortals or self-respect as he let Haga have his way with him. The insect duellist wasn't that bad of a kisser and he sure knew what he wanted as he dominated Ryuzaki once again and ran his hands up the others T-shirt digging fairly short nails into his skin causing him to hiss into the kiss.  
  
Haga smirked at the reaction he was getting as he felt something poke him in the thigh as he leaned down closer, he ran his hands down the brunets chest and then to his waste stopping at the rim of his pants. Ryuzaki's eyes opened wide when he felt a hand slip in and wrap around his hard member. From a hiss to a moan, he closed his eyes again and let himself go with what was happening to him, he was past caring right now.  
  
Knowing he had a fair amount of power over the older teen. The aqua haired boy started to run his hand up and down Ryuzaki's member in a nimble fashion which resulted in Ryuzaki bucking his hips up in a desperate yet vain attempt to get more of this feeling as Haga pinned him down. The insect duellist mentally cackled as his gentle strokes became fast and he wrapped his small hand around the fully erect limb at his touch.  
  
"Ouch!" Ryuzaki mumbled when they pulled away from the kiss for a brief moment.  
  
Haga had taken to digging his nails into his length while pumping it up and down determined to cause Ryuzaki both a mix of pleasure and pain. Ryuzaki wasn't one to be out done by any one and that meant Haga who may have thought he had the upper hand. The older teen bit down on Haga's tongue lightly when it tried to invade his mouth once more, he knew it had worked when he heard a small startled gasp from the other.  
  
"Really Ryuzaki, you think that was a smart move for someone whose member is in someone else's hands, literally?" Haga frowned pulling away and clicking his tongue feeling a small cut on it.  
  
"I guess..NOT" Ryuzaki hissed as Haga sunk his nails deeper into his member.  
  
"OK, ok! Geez!" he growled.  
  
Haga just snickered and shimmed down Ryuzaki's body tugging down his pants and underwear until he was face to face with Ryuzaki's member. He slowly ran a tongue up and down with a very amused look on his face as he moved, Ryuzaki bucked trying to get more then he was getting.  
  
"Stop teasing!"  
  
"Don't be so pushy" Haga rolled his eyes and put his mouth over the head of the length.  
  
Ryuzaki let out a moan and leaned back letting Haga have more of his way, said boy was moving up and down Ryuzaki's member letting his tongue dance all over the sensitive flesh sending the other into a fit of squirms. As he tried to grip the blanket he had once been twisted in he bucked and laughed a little when Haga gagged, the last laugh however was Haga's as he sank his teeth into the older ones member who squeaked.  
  
"OW! FUCK!"  
  
"Oooh sorry" Haga giggled at the glare Ryuzaki was giving him and shrugged it off.  
  
He went back to his work and this time he wasn't as mean even if he wanted to be, he liked to see Ryuzaki play into his hands it gave him a sense of power and he could be a very power hungry little parasite at times. Like now. He moved up and down the others member once again and while he was doing that he also played with the other teens balls which got a much better reaction then he could have hoped for.  
  
"Kami-sama!" Ryuzaki squealed a little and bucked up.  
  
Haga could tell he was going to cum any time now and he wanted to see for how long he could prolong this from happening. Going much slowly then he had Haga ignore the protests from Ryuzaki, running his tounge painfully slow over his head and around the top of the penis. Deciding that he had, had enough torture he speed up once again and found his mouth full of Ryuzaki's seed. A little taken aback Haga felt the need to swallow the load.  
  
"Like?" Haga smirked and whipped his mouth clean.  
  
"...y-yes.."  
  
"Good" The aqua haired teen stood up.  
  
"Next time its your turn to return me the favour.."  
  
"Riiiiight...."  
  
Haga just snickered to himself and pushed his glasses up his nose sitting on the bed and allowing himself to look over the still panting brunet. That had been a lot of fun and he hadn't even noticed that the storm outside was replaced with the dawning of a new day. Then again this wasn't just the dawn of a new day but of many other things, even if neither knew what lay ahead of them it involved them both, even if they didn't like it.  
  
~ END ~ 


End file.
